User talk:Barry19
Hi, I'm Finn! I'm a Rollback now, Rollback's are cool! If you see vandalism on a page, or is somebody saying "bad things" on the chat, please contact me, and if I'm online at that moment, I'll come and help. Also, if you have a problem, a question, or you just want to talk or say something, feel free to leave a message. Series Go to the forum to see my new thread. Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 12:04, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Which forum? Link, please.Finn Tracy (talk) 13:33, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Chat: I can't tell you the rest because chat just won't work. :/ MasterCharmander 13 16:21, February 21, 2014 (UTC) All the wiki's crashed, and then, it was back, but the chat isn't working. Also, can you please read the new episode and do the thing at "Note"? Finn Tracy (talk) 16:22, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Note?What note? MasterCharmander 13 16:23, February 21, 2014 (UTC) If you read the story (Series 8 (Finn Tracy)/The Last Century Part 1), at the end, there is a special note. Finn Tracy (talk) 16:25, February 21, 2014 (UTC) GTG, bye Finn Tracy (talk) 16:25, February 21, 2014 (UTC) WAAAIT!What note? MasterCharmander 13 16:27, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry I left chat without saying goodbye. I had to deal with chores on my farm. Thank you for asking me to write for your series, I can't wait to start. I also noticed that Fleshdoctor hasn't been around for a while. I left him a message. I hope he is still around. I wanted to ask him to write for my story. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 16:31, February 21, 2014 (UTC) No need to say sorry. All wiki's crash, so the chat wasn't working. I couldn't type anymore. However, 5 minutes later, it was fixed again. Finn Tracy (talk) 17:34, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Good thing the wiki team works fast. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 17:38, February 21, 2014 (UTC) The chat still isn't working :( Finn Tracy (talk) 17:40, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Episode Your episode is next on Doctor Who Returns! Please write as soon as possible. Please start. POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:21, March 7, 2014 (UTC). I GTG now, so I'll try and do it this weekend. Sorry about it, I was gone for a few days, and I forgot it. I apologize for that. Finn Tracy (talk) 17:25, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Bye! POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:31, March 7, 2014 (UTC). Please start today. POMfannumber1 (talk) 07:45, March 8, 2014 (UTC). The Race Against Time Writers Squad Hello, I see you're interested. Get a feel for the story, and you may finish it off, if you'd like. Then I'll approve it and it will be done. JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 21:11, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Cool. Contact me when you need me. Finn Tracy (talk) 14:46, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Just concerned. When will you begin writing the first scene of our episode The Possession of the Human (Episode) or shall i do it. But i know u have alot to do here just conerned when. Or shall i write it. But if thats the case thanks for offering to write :) The last message is from you, Liam, isn't that right? Anyway, I'm kind of busy and I wont be on from saturday till bext week's wednesday. However, I'll try to dl it before then. Finn Tracy (talk) 17:20, February 25, 2014 (UTC) yes i forgot to put my name LiamJaco1998lfc (talk) 18:51, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Your Adventure Hello, I am writing an outline for the second season of Skye is the Limit. Do know what you would like to write about? WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 14:39, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Not yet. I'll think of something. Finn Tracy (talk) 09:05, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Episode: Becuase of your absence until Wendsday,I moved your episode to episode 6. MasterCharmander 13 09:26, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Episode: Your episode is coming soon.So start it,but don't publish it until I say so. MasterCharmander 13 18:05, March 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm not starting yet, cause I'm doing POM's story first, and that has to be now. Your story can wait a bit, cause it doesn't have to air yet. I hope you understand. Finn Tracy (talk) 14:39, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Twelfth Doctor Adventures May I take Twelfth Doctor Adventures over please? POMfannumber1 (talk) 09:04, March 8, 2014 (UTC). I'm not cancelling it. Please read the blogpost. Finn Tracy (talk) 09:06, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Confused. I thought you were leaving after Season 1. I'm asking if I can do Seasons 2 onwards? POMfannumber1 (talk) 09:09, March 8, 2014 (UTC). I'm staying for the other seasons. Sorry about it, English is not my first language. Finn Tracy (talk) 09:11, March 8, 2014 (UTC) I'm still confused. You said that after Season 1,... Just tell me what's going to happen. POMfannumber1 (talk) 09:12, March 8, 2014 (UTC). All episodes that were planned (only the ones written by me), are cancelled, and will be replaced by other episodes. I am staying for Season 1, 2, 3 and probably also 4. I don't know if there will be a Season 5 yet. Finn Tracy (talk) 09:15, March 8, 2014 (UTC) OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POMfannumber1 (talk) 09:16, March 8, 2014 (UTC). : Online If you're online, please, work on War Of The Sontarans. POMfannumber1 (talk) 14:47, March 8, 2014 (UTC). Okay. Finn Tracy (talk) 07:13, March 9, 2014 (UTC) THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU Tttttthhhhhaaaannnkkk yyyyyooouuuuuuuu for crediting me on TDA page! POMfannumber1 (talk) 07:45, March 9, 2014 (UTC). Well, you did help me a bit yesterday, when I was changing it, and you offered to take it over, which means you are quite intrested. Finn Tracy (talk) 07:48, March 9, 2014 (UTC) The Shades Can I put you down for the third episode? Pinguinus impennis 18:43, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Yes, sounds cool! I think I'm going to watch Sherlock tonight :) Finn Tracy (talk) 19:10, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Galaxie Guardians: Can I put you down for episode four? Turtlecake365 (talk) 19:21, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Sure Finn Tracy (talk) 08:35, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Return Of The Orons I still can't edit so I will have ask you to add the rest. I'm not giving you my email adress so we'll need to find a solution. POMfannumber1 (talk) 16:52, March 13, 2014 (UTC). I don't think there is another solution. Finn Tracy (talk) 17:05, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Shall we ask Pinginus? He can always think of a solution. POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:17, March 13, 2014 (UTC). Okay Finn Tracy (talk) 17:18, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Script Could you put this in for Return of the Orons? Oron: But Officer, why do we want to cross the other universe. Officer Oron: You! We are crossing to defeat the Daleks and re-begin our era of royalty across 12 galaxys and go back to selling data from the blue planet. Oron: Yes sir. I will extract the data from the Time Lord in sixty seconds. Officer Oron: Hurry up! Oron pulls a lever. Oron: The Doctor is not responding. Officer Oron: Oh dear. Oron: What? Officer Oron: Then the whole universe is doomed, including the Oron race! Oron: We must summon President Oron. Officer Oron: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Oron: Why? Officer Oron: When we escaped, my brother stole a device which could rewrite all of history. Oron: And? Officer Oron: Well, it could accidentally write us out of history and alternative history! Oron: I understand. Officer Oron: Wait! We could use it to write the Doctor out of history! Oron: Where is it? Officer Oron: Why do you need everything explanied to you? It's in in the dungeon! Oron: I found it! Officer Oron: I won't fire you then! Thanks! POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:22, March 14, 2014 (UTC). EDA Hi, You are next for Eighth Doctor ADVENTURES. Rascalinc14 (talk) 15:43, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Twelfth Doctor Adventures Just to let you know Return of the Orons is in progress. POMfannumber1 (talk) 06:18, March 17, 2014 (UTC). Hi Hey Finn, I've got Impact and Return Of The Orons to finish but I can't decide which to finish first. POMfannumber1 (talk) 16:40, March 18, 2014 (UTC). This is a difficult one. I would say Return of the Orons, cause its for my series, but Impact has been going on longer so... Finish Impact first. Finn Tracy (talk) 16:42, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Please review The Common Series: A New Age, Episode 1 please? POMfannumber1 (talk) 16:43, March 18, 2014 (UTC). Could you come to DC Fanon please? POMfannumber1 (talk) 18:08, March 19, 2014 (UTC). A New Age: It is your turn to write your 'package' for the series. Please do so right away and if you are too busy please ask me or to go first. Turtlecake365 (talk) 13:21, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Planet http://ultra-verse.wikia.com/wiki/Loraston Can I use it for Master's wife please? --Rascalinc14 (talk) 13:53, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, sure! Finn Tracy (talk) 15:57, March 22, 2014 (UTC) eda Please add your episode of Eighth Doctor soon! :D Thanks --Rascalinc14 (talk) 15:51, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Okay :) Sorry that I forgot Finn Tracy (talk) 15:59, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Return Of The Orons Sorry, it's just I can't find the will to continue. Again, sorry. POMfannumber1 (talk) 09:41, March 23, 2014 (UTC). Can you please finish it next week? Finn Tracy (talk) 09:44, March 23, 2014 (UTC) No. I just can't continue. Sorry. POMfannumber1 (talk) 09:51, March 23, 2014 (UTC). I guess you wont write your episode for Season 2 too? Finn Tracy (talk) 09:53, March 23, 2014 (UTC) And the cross-over? Finn Tracy (talk) 09:56, March 23, 2014 (UTC) And you probably won't write for UNIT anymore, not?Finn Tracy (talk) 09:59, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I'd be happpy for it to be moved. It's just that I need to rethink it a bit. I will continue, just in the future. POMfannumber1 (talk) 10:19, March 23, 2014 (UTC). GTG, bye. POMfannumber1 (talk) 10:21, March 23, 2014 (UTC). Then Return of the Orons will be season 2 ep 12 and you will keep your Sontaran ep for ep 4 Finn Tracy (talk) 10:23, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Fine. POMfannumber1 (talk) 11:31, March 23, 2014 (UTC). TDA episode: Would you like me to replace POM for his episode for season 1? Turtlecake365 (talk) 11:39, March 23, 2014 (UTC) I asked Rascalinc14, but I really need it done on time, so you can do it. Finn Tracy (talk) 11:42, March 23, 2014 (UTC) TDA - finale: Review complete, it is not a really long review. Turtlecake365 (talk) 18:54, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Credits I didn't JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 14:35, March 27, 2014 (UTC) I saw. Thanks for all your help :) Finn Tracy (talk) 14:37, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thanks It's just my job. In truth, Thank You. You have given me the opportunity to read another great series! Keep on Keep'n on! JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 14:49, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Writing for Season 2 I would, but I have my own series' at the moment. I'm just too busy. Warm regards, JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 14:57, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Season 2 I haven't started the series, I am working on the prequel. It is Doctor Who: The Race Against Time. After that I can start working on Doctor Who: Odyssey. JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 15:03, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Chat Please come to Doctor Who Show wiki chat plesse? POMfannumber1 (talk) 16:55, March 28, 2014 (UTC). Tag/Bug JPhil made quite a number of brilliant contributions to the wiki, including setting up our technical infrastructure. I am currently trying to learn more about CSS editing, and if I can figure it out, I think it would be a good idea to recognize him for his achievements. I will also take a look at the bug which prevents your name from being colored. Pinguinus impennis 19:41, March 28, 2014 (UTC) MC13 I've contacted him. --''Pinguinus impennis'' 16:58, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Season 4 specials: Sure you can have the third episode, I had forgotten about that. Turtlecake365 (talk) 09:37, March 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: New Mind I would rather you not add Fear Mind. A Mind for fear doesn't really fit with the others--the Minds should each give some sort of benefit. In Battle Mind, a Kalossian has its combat skills increased. In Think Mind, a Kalossian has its logical skills increased. If you can think of a logical attribute that Fear Mind could increase, I will give it my blessing. Thanks for consulting me, --''Pinguinus impennis'' 13:51, March 31, 2014 (UTC) RE: Vangra Sure, absolutely. I really don't mind people using my creations. Pinguinus impennis 15:41, April 2, 2014 (UTC) The Next Doctor: Your episode for series four is not too far away - only five episodes away so I ould start it now if I were you. The reason for me not being on chat is that this old computer crashed, sorry about that. Turtlecake365 (talk) 06:27, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Chat I GTG to get washed/dressed but I will come on Chat after. POMfannumber1 (talk) 08:45, April 5, 2014 (UTC). Polemitas use: Can I use Polemitas for the movie that I am currently working on? He will only have a few lines and will come in much later in the story, at the battle of Arcadia. Turtlecake365 (talk) 10:23, April 5, 2014 (UTC)